ninjaskfandomcom-20200213-history
Dougle(Character)
Origin As a young boy, Dougle was often overcome with great intrigue at the world, exploring it's seemingly infinite wonders. This lead him to seek as much knowledge about the world as he could - About how the world worked, how everything he saw could possibly make sense. However, he found that many explanations simply did not - and often there were no explanations that he could find. This set him on a path as a scholar, exploring the greatest, and yet so simple, mystery he had pondered. Gravity. Born to the 16th century, there was no real explanation of gravity at the time - It was merely a force that causes all objects to accelerate towards the floor, with no observable source. This was the greatest mystery to Dougle, who having observed forces at work understood the sources and interactions that created the end results - How could this mysterious acceleration come from nowhere? After countless experiments, each as fruitless - Nay, as redundant - as the last, after all, each had been practically a repeat of the last, only they had been presented differently, What was clear to Dougle at this point was that his experiments were bringing him nowhere closer to finding the truth about gravity. A frustrating truth that drove him to the brink of madness. Having become obsessed with this unknown acceleration, with no relief to his mind's struggle in sight, Dougle turned to the one area of science commonly believed to be a fool's pursuit: Alchemy. He had heard tales of men turning lead into gold - A tale he had dismissed as lies and misinformation. After all, such a thing was not logically possible, lest Dougle had been missing crucial details about the physical world. In his research into alchemy, he learned that much of it's basis came from mythology and magic - Occultism, the study of the supernatural. The immeasurable. Having researched so much on alchemy, he had seen the accomplishments of science interacting with magic, and while it brought forth more questions with it's answers, there was only one answer that he now sought. A few more months of studying. A couple of experiments to see the truths of magic. Confirmations that, with the guidance of magical principles, science could answer questions in a different light - the world we perceive is as we understand it, given another perspective the world's mysteries could become ever so simple. A theory he intended to prove to himself that night. History At some point in time, Dougle was forced to face off against a perfect copy of himself, down to the strength of his power, under the control of Vlad. In order to defeat his opponent, he fought through anticipating Vlad's demands, thus causing the clone to carry out useless commands, entirely shutting down his strategy. Upon realising his defeat, Vlad immediately retreated, while Dougle decided to forge a weapon from the bones of his clone, as this would be the only weapon capable of withstanding the effects of his gravity manipulation, resulting in the creation of his Scythe. Personality Dougle is a very laid back and lazy person, very rarely showing the will to physically fight. This does not stop him from constantly attempting to cause arguments or debates in order to sate his boredom, however. He also enjoys philosophical conversations, as he enjoys the concept of unanswerable questions in a world of logic. Due to his lazy attitude, Dougle rarely fights the villains as they show up, going as far as entirely ignoring their presence in favour of more enjoyable prospects, often including sleep... in the middle of a battlefield. Powers and Abilities Acceleration Manipulation Dougle is able to manipulate the acceleration of any force, effectively allowing him to speed up, slow down or control the movements of an object. This creates a strain upon his body proportional to the acceleration's adjustment, the extent of which is proportional to the distance between him and the force being acted upon, effectively limiting the extent to which this power can be used. However, extensive training has resulted in Dougle having extreme control over his body's internal functions - Such as blood flow, digestion, and nervous reactions. He has even come to the point that he subconsciously inhibits his body from aging, resulting in his appearance as a young man, regardless of the fact that he has lived for centuries. Equipment 'Weaponry -' Dougle carries with him a scythe fashioned from the bones of his defeated clone, as this is the only weapon able to withstand the same extent of gravity as himself. This scythe is extremely durable and lightweight, though it is possible to change it's form by restructuring the bones. While his scythe is the main weapon he keeps with him, he also tends to fashion knives from the environment as he travels, ensuring he has something to propel towards his targets. 'Armour -' Dougle wears a metal-plated trenchcoat over a set of plate-mail armour. While this armour does provide some protection, most meta-humans are powerful enough to bypass it's protection entirely - A fact that Dougle is well aware of, stating that he wears the armour for aesthetic purposes, boasting that "after all, it's not like people tend to succeed at hitting me anyway." Relationships Category:Characters(Good) Category:Characters Category:NinjasK(Group)